


恶役千金Kon-El

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Villainess Stories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Tim和Kon穿越进了一本恶役千金的小说恶役千金Kon x 精致男主角Tim
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 3





	恶役千金Kon-El

首先，这都是Kon的错。

好吧，Tim也承认他自己也有点性欲作祟。在一场艰难又汗渍淋漓的战斗结束之后，少年正义联盟回到基地已经晚上十点了。在此之前，他一直忙于蝙蝠家族的案件，而Kon跟着绿灯军团去了太空足足两个星期。即使一身臭汗、满下巴都是胡渣，他许久未见的男朋友也看起来足够性感迷人。Kon薄薄的紧身衣包裹着自己希腊神明般的健壮身躯，连闪闪发亮的汗渍都看上去像是有神明的光辉。当Tim走进房间，压抑着自己被点燃了的情欲打算将战利品——一本出自邪恶魔法师之手的小说——收好，他不安分的男朋友又一次凑了过来。“喔……Timmy，揉揉我吧——”Kon唇齿呢喃，用几近撒娇的语气在他耳边轻声说着，与此同时热辣滚烫的躯体却紧紧压在他的后背上，饱满结实的胸肌别有深意地按压着对方的身体。Tim几乎口干舌燥，他生怕只要一转头，就会拜倒在Kon如雄狮般猛烈的征服欲之下，为他毫无原则地打开双腿。

“混蛋，先等我收拾好东西。”Tim装作嗔怒，屁股却已经被那个跃跃欲试的大家伙挤压得无处可退了。他本想赶快将魔法小说锁进抽屉，却突然手一滑，胳膊被一只强有力的手掌紧紧握住了。“Timmy……宝贝……甜心……”Kon现在把他拽到了与他面对面的位置，与他紧紧相依了，“我想要你，想要你紧致的小屁股，想要你吸我……”他嘴里还嘟囔着下流的情话，手指已经不安分地捏住了罗宾制服紧绷绷的裤裆，顺着走线的缝隙用指尖色情地滑过去，直到足够挑逗起Tim的欲望。唔，现在可不是Tim能说得算的了，他整个人被困在Kon的怀里，几乎要被这个兽性大发的超级小子蚕食殆尽……好吧，他心一横，迎面咬上Kon嘀嘀咕咕的嘴，给了他一个情意缠绵的热吻。他们互相像是要将对方拆骨入腹一样拥吻着，直到那本被扔在角落里的小说发出奇怪的光芒——

所以，现在Tim被关在了这本小说里面。

准确地说这很奇妙，这本书上的魔法使他成为了这篇小说的男主角。如果他需要从这里出去，那就必须要等到整本书的剧情结束之后。

他是这本书的男主角，是一位非常英俊又彬彬有礼的王子。Tim庆幸自己没变成什么奇怪的家伙，而且还处于一个能主动推进剧情的位置里。虽然他暂时也还没遇到Kon，但他相信既然这本书讲的是一个和平的爱情故事，Kon不至于有什么危险。

问题在于，这本书是以一位恶役千金展开而写的。

恶役千金是一种日本轻小说流行的题材，大致概念是原本担当反派的女性角色在“穿越/重生/有了新的回忆”之后改变自己的命运的故事。她们往往是男主角的原未婚妻，在原本的故事里因女主角抢走自己的未婚夫生恨；而在新的命运里，原本不受欢迎的恶役千金可能会受到男主角的追求。在这个故事中，身为男主角的Tim自然也是有一个原定的女主角，也有一位恶役千金的真女主。

依靠身为皇族的特权，Tim已经私下调查了这两位女性。原定的女主角看上去与小说的插图里的人长得一模一样，而恶役千金的真容却还没查出来。他猜想或许是这位真女主会比较神秘吧。

这个庸俗的爱情故事开始于一场王室晚宴。Tim按照原定计划精心打扮，早早站在皇宫宴会厅里观察着来来往往的宾客。很快，女主角出现了，按照设定她是伯爵早年沦落街头的私生女，直到母亲死亡才被接入家中，成为一个出身贫民窟的贵族小姐。虽然Tim对这种故事并不感兴趣，但这名女孩的确拥有开朗积极的力量与迷人的微笑，一头金色的长发显得像个纯朴美丽的洋娃娃。她娇小的身躯和出众的样貌让她成为人群中的佼佼者，但所有人都因为她的出身对她躲躲闪闪。按照剧情，Tim需要和她聊天，直到恶役千金的到来。他气定神凝地阔步走上前去，却听到了一阵急匆匆的高跟鞋的咔哒声。

那位恶役千金提前到了。

这是一位拥有比电钻还卷的黑色卷发的少女，她穿上高跟鞋气势逼人，甚至比Tim都高了半个头。层层叠叠的黑色蕾丝洋装将她塑造出了过分醒目的“反派气场”，更不要说她夸张的、快要飞上天的眼线和堪比摇滚歌手的紫色眼影，无一例外打出“生人勿进”的招牌。然而她的出现让Tim愣住了，不是因为她过早出现，而是因为——

“……Kon？”

她长了一张Kon-El的脸。

***

“你怎么成了女主角？”

将自己名义上的、高大壮硕的未婚妻关到小房间里也是一件不容易的事情，但一关上房门，Tim就忍不住捧腹大笑，一边弯着腰笑着一边拍着门，“天哪，你还穿着裙子和高跟鞋！”

“小罗，这不是我愿意的好吗？”Kon捏着裙子咬牙切齿地说，“我醒来就这个鬼样子了——如果不戴上假发，我连这个门都出不去。”

“假发？”Tim露出了一个最有失礼仪、幸灾乐祸的笑容，“你戴的居然是假发？我还以为是真的。”

“什么？你以为我真的变成一个女的了？还是个满肚子坏水的富家小姐？”

“不得不说你简直是为这个角色而生的，Kon。”

Kon郁闷地撅起嘴。天哪，他还涂了粉红色的唇膏吗？Tim差点笑到岔气，好奇心驱使他上前捏了捏Kon那头螺旋一样的卷发——喔，他说得没错，这的确是假发。

Kon双臂交叠，假装忍耐着Tim对他的动手动脚。他男朋友这幅滑稽的模样足够使身为男主角的Tim对一名“女士”做不雅的举动，例如掀开对方的衣裙看蕾丝与雪纺下的结实肌肉。他注意到Kon的身材还像原来一样结实有力，只是化了妆的脸庞展现出雌雄莫辨的美丽和咄咄逼人的反派气势。“所以你真的没变成女人？”Tim捏着他的胳膊，天真地好奇问道。

“废话！”Kon似乎瞪了一眼，在Tim夹杂嘲弄和戏谑的眼神下心一横，把自己带着裙撑的长裙猛然一掀，露出了一双修长的腿和一条洁白的南瓜裤。

“我的天哪？！你的内裤？”

“少女家中只有这玩意好不？不要再笑了，笨蛋。”

“可是你为什么硬了？”

Tim抬起头向上一瞥，发觉一贯嬉皮笑脸地对他说着下流话的超级色情狂居然耳根有点红了。但他还是刻意板着脸，噘着嘴说：“废话，还不是我们还没结束。”

对了，当时他们连内裤都还没脱下来呢。

这也就是现在恶役千金Kon-El小姐掀开他的长裙，便能看到他那根超过20厘米的大屌像跟冲天炮一样把他的南瓜裤顶出一个醒目的突起。

“哇哦，你这么饥渴了吗？”Tim调笑地低下头盯着南瓜裤下熟悉的形状，他能想象得到刚才自己的动作一定让Kon都硬得流水了。

“是啊，如果不是现在困在这个鬼故事里，我一定会把你干到神志不清。”

Kon只不过说了句玩笑话，Tim的脸却完全红了。他也一样停留在了还没做完的状态下，他的身体也很饥渴，不是吗？幸好现在Tim没有抬起脸，要不然Kon就会看到他这幅神魂颠倒的鬼样子了。

他也在怀念Kon和他的性爱，那些狂野又酣畅淋漓的性事，还有只属于他们之间的秘密的情趣。如果没有魔法的打扰，Kon现在会野蛮地撕开他的制服，将他的下半身从阴茎到后穴都舔得湿湿嗒嗒的吗？他一想到那副场景就硬了，Kon温柔修长的手指剐蹭着他的龟头，嘴唇、舌头与手指一起爱抚着他的柱身，最后再将他彻底打开，让他的后穴可以吃下自己大到折磨的阴茎。他仿佛能嗅闻到润滑剂和精液混在一起的味道，还有Kon爱意绵绵的吻、缓慢爆发出的占有欲。

于是他微微弯下腰，双膝轻轻跪在地摊上达到一个足够低的高度之后，给予了他男朋友一个足够传情达意的眼神。“喔，可怜的白痴，”他轻声说，故意将口齿之间湿热的气流轻轻吹在Kon耸立的阴茎上，“或许我可以来给你一点解脱。”

Kon心领神会，用比Tim带有更深邃欲望的眼神迷离地盯着他。现在，这个打扮得衣冠楚楚的“王子”正跪在他的双腿之间，用牙齿轻轻拉下他纯白的南瓜裤。他戏谑的咬动有意无意地蹭到了蓄势待发的柱身，让这根惊人的、因为情欲膨胀起来的大家伙猛烈地颤抖了几下，滴落出些许液体。罗宾用自己调皮的牙齿和灵巧的小舌头给他口交永远给他带来最强烈的感官刺激，甚至能让他无法控制自己操坏这张小嘴的冲动。但现在，Kon决心忍耐，他需要得到最漂亮的爱人。

Tim的两颊升起一团不自然的红晕，但他还是鼓起勇气，顺着自己温热的呼吸轻轻含住了龟头，用舌头和柔软的口腔轻轻把它包裹起来。他不常这样做，但他清楚大概的方法。当他一边用舌头轻轻搅动，一边慢慢抽吸的时候，他满意地看到了Kon极力忍耐的样子。“天哪……Tim……你太棒了……”Kon喃喃地说着，双眼紧闭。而当Tim继续淫荡地尝试吞得更深的时候，Kon将他的脸颊和后脑勺托住了。

Kon开始懒洋洋地、缓慢地操着Tim的喉咙，抓着他的头发轻轻向后拉，再野蛮地从口腔侧壁操过去。他不止一次戳在Tim的喉管深处，让他有一种想要呕吐的感觉，但他又温柔体贴地让Tim稍微放松一下，稍微吞吐出这个大家伙，教导着他慢慢适应，最后吃得更深。这种缓慢却有张力的操干让Tim只能发出虚弱的呻吟，跟随着Kon的节奏吃力地呼吸着，即便吸进去的只有带着咸腥味的空气。但当最终Tim将嘴长到最大的时候，他发觉自己差不多快要吞得下Kon超过2/3的柱身了。

“就是这样，宝贝，用力吸我。”Kon呻吟着，脸颊潮红地嘀咕着。Tim嗅着Kon湿润的气息，性欲也逐渐高涨。他没有意识到曾经不苟言笑、温文尔雅的Tim Drake现在下流地、如饥似渴地含着这个半氪星人的大屌，用嘴试图榨出他所有的氪星精子。他吐出阴茎稍作歇息的时候，在龟头上轻轻吮吻了一下，他听到了Kon满意的尖叫声。

现在半氪星人的阴茎几乎比他含进去之前还胀大了一圈，最高处的马眼不断流淌着前液，好像下一秒就要把Tim喷得一塌糊涂。事实上，Tim还蛮期待的，他继续热切地用嘴在这根火辣的阴茎上上下下舔着，沉迷于这种味道。Kon断断续续地呻吟着，再一次抓住他的头发更加粗鲁地操了起来。

Tim觉得自己满嘴几乎都被Kon的味道占满了，他发出肮脏的呻吟，饥渴地吞吐着他的鸡巴。Kon的手掌也稳稳地放在他的头发上，他们现在配合得更好，Kon即使挺腰向Tim的嘴里抽送，Tim也不再会觉得想吐了。他只想吞得更深，把那些精液不知廉耻地全部吞下去，然而这时，敲门声响了。

Tim惊讶地想要挣脱出来，但Kon的手还是按住他，把自己热乎乎的东西塞得更深。

“您好，El小姐，请问您看到王子殿下了吗？”

Tim听到开门之后，女主角的声音轻轻传来。天哪，他的脸立刻涨得通红，想赶快装作肮脏不堪的自己不存在，然而他却无法忽视自己嘴里还含着跟大屌。

“喔，没有看到呢。”Kon放下的厚重裙摆完美遮盖住了跪在他身前口交的Tim。他淡然一笑，仿佛根本没这事发生一样，把自己的阴茎向Tim的口腔深处戳得更深。Tim涨红了脸，一半是他完全因为Kon的举动气坏了，一半是逐渐深入他喉咙的阴茎让他在狭窄的裙摆下呼吸困难。

“嗯……El小姐，请问你在这里干什么？”

“我喝醉了，来这里休息一下。”

Tim愤怒地骂他虚伪，他脸上的红晕根本不是喝醉了酒，而是放荡地用阴茎操王子的嘴干的。

当女主角的脚步声响起的时候，Tim悬的心终于开始放下了，他猛烈地颤抖着，吃力地尽可能呼吸着每一寸空气，甚至试图从Kon的阴茎下逃脱出来。然而，他绝望地听到了女主角的声音。

“诶？El小姐，你的裙子里在动吗？”

Tim气坏了，但更要命的是Kon那根庞然大物操他操得太久、太深了，以至于他感觉他快要窒息而死。这听起来很诱人或是像是某部黄片的标题，但实际上Tim的视线都开始模糊了。而Kon似乎笑着，根本不在乎对方好奇的眼神，开始小幅度地摆着跨：“那是我的猫。”

“猫？”

“是的，它很调皮。”Tim除了拼命吃下那根阴茎外什么也做不了，他甚至无法控制口水流得满嘴都是，亮晶晶的津液滴落在他的衣服和大腿上。Kon依然埋得很深，但微微开始抽插，给了Tim流动的空气，这种深邃的、几乎让他浑身瘫软的深喉撞击将他的嘴唇操得几乎酥麻，齿缝里几乎也都是Kon咸腥的体液。

“唔……它不会伤人吧？”

“当然不会，它只是温柔地咬咬我，但不会伤到我。”Kon微笑着说道，露出一种充满占有欲的敌视，“但我想它不喜欢陌生人，你应该走了。”

Tim终于忍耐不住自己的呜咽，浑身颤抖着条件反射地缩紧了喉咙，把那根阴茎咬得紧紧的。在门被关上的一刹那，Kon的阴茎顺着他的喉管猛烈地抽动，在退到口腔的一刻爆炸般地射了出来。浓烈而温热的精液一半浇灌到了Tim的嘴里，一半喷洒在他的脸上。他吃力地咽下一口，脑袋疯狂地转动试图甩掉睫毛上挂着的精液。

“哦，不！”

Kon假惺惺地惊叹着，用手轻轻抬起Tim的下巴，端详着这幅自己创造的美丽杰作——Tim Drake在他的精液中恶狠狠地眨着双眼。

“我玩得太过了吗，小罗？”

Kon似笑非笑地说着，Tim还边咳嗽边凶狠地瞪着他。


End file.
